Mistakes, Revenge and Sacrifices
by appolo1214
Summary: A simple misunderstanding led to a lifetime of hate, A relationship worth saving was destroyed in a blink of an eye. Led by hate one will try to destroy the other. A story of love, hate, deception and friendship. John Cena/The Rock M/M Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a Rock/Cena fic. I'm obsessed with these two. I don't know if it will turn out to be slash or not. I'm really not good at writing slash(I think). Give me your feedback. I need to improve my writing. Constructive criticism is welcome.**_

_**Now read and enjoy. Don't forget to review. **_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

He felt numb.

Everything had happened fast.

In a blink of an eye everything had changed. The only thing that he realized was, that he was trapped. There was no way out. Even if there was a way out, could he hurt the people he cared the most?

The days happenings began to replay in front of his eyes. They were still fresh on his mind. He could see their faces. Some hopeful, some desperate. They had asked his opinion. He wished they had not asked his consent. Why couldn't have Vince just ordered him?. It would have felt a lot more easeir if they had forced him to do it.

Then he wouldn't be digging his own grave, then he could have blamed them for everything. But could he really blame them?

He knew that a simple "no" would end all his problems. But was he so selfish , that to escape he would sacrifice everyone else's happines? Was he so selfish to destroy their hopes?

He could hear the wall clock striking twelve times, announcing that it was already midnight. Other than that there was nothing else to break the silence. The silence didn't help him in anyway.

In-fact, it made him nervous. He had survived the day thinking everything would be all right. He had tried to cling into that hope. That hope had kept his desperation at bay.

But as the night came by, realization had dawned on him. Everyone's future rested on his shoulders. It was a weight he never had wanted to carry in the first place. Everyone expected him to do the right thing.

What if it wasn't right for him?

If he did say yes, he would be making everyone happy. But he would be digging his own grave. If he say no, everyone would be disappointed. But he would be safe.

Sighing in defeat he looked at the sky. There was nothing. Not a single star. The sky was dark . Dark clouds were surrounding the sky, indicating a storm. He felt like it was mourning for what he had to do.

And he was tired. His aching muscles reminded him how tired he was. But he couldn't sleep. He had a decision to make

He knew what he was going to do. He couldn't let them down. He couldn't let Vince down. He couldn't let Hunter down. He would do this. He could do this. Hell, for crying out loud he was John Cena.

But even John Cena was not immune to all the threats that were there to destroy him. Everybody thought he was a happy go lucky person. But what people didn't understand was he was a human bieng too. They always expected more from him. Hunter and Vince was different. They always understood him. They appreciated what he did.

But this time it was different.

This time they would not understand his position. He was trapped.

He couldn't help but let out a bitter chuckle.

Dwayne had planned everything very well. There was no way out for him.

"Dwayne"

He muttered that name. Old memories began to flash before him. All the hurt he had kept buried for years were coming back to haunt him. He could here the last words Dwayne had said that day. To him, it was like yesterday.

"I'll end you at your own game Cena"

Dwayne had promised an end for him. John knew Dwayne better than anybody else. When Dwayne made a promise he always fulfilled them. Those words were like a stab to his heart. If Dwayne was here he would have been utterly satisfied to see him in pain.

He didnt understand how everything went wrong between him and Dwayne. How could one go from caring for a person to hating them for a lifetime in a blink of an eye?

Another thing he didn't understand was, why had Dwayne stayed so long for revenge?. He could have destroyed him many years ago. Why did he stay so long? And what was he planing to do now?

Was he planing to destroy him and his carrier?

The clock striked two times . It was two in the morning and he still couldn't sleep. He was standing on the balcony. Leaning onto to the railings and looking down he could see vehicles running on the streats. The headlights of the vehicles were like small fire flies. It showed that He was not the only one who was up. He didn't want to be alone.

Seeing those Vehicles made him feel he was not alone. There were people up at that time. Those people were also strugling with their lives.

He would face this, even if he had to pay the price. He would not let everyone else down. He could not let them down.

Letting out a shaky breath, he took out his mobile. Dialing out a all too famileer number, he waited for an answer.

"Hello"

He could hear the other person mumbling. He had probably awaken the other man from a deep slumber. His voice was muffled. He felt bad for calling him at that time, but he wanted to let him know his decesion.

"Vince, it's me John. I've made my decesion. Tell him I have agreed to his conditions. I'll sign the contract"

It took him several minutes to digest his own words. He knew the consequences he would have to face.

They talked for several minutes. He could hear how happy Vince was with his decesion. But he was far from happy. He had taken the first step in selling his soul to the devil.

He could only hope that, he would come out of it unscratched.

* * *

_**So what did you think of it? Was it good or bad?**_

_**Please make sure to leave your comments. Constructive criticism is welcome. **_

_**There will be leanthy chapters in the future. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I decided to continue this as a slash fic.**_

_**If there were any people who liked to read it without slash, I'm really sorry. But if you people really liked this story and wanted it so badly, I can write the same story without slash. What do you say? You will have to either PM me or review with your answer.**_

_**Warnings-Mentions of Pre slash starts now. Don't know how explicit it will be**_

_**To all the slash lovers, it begins now. (Others please stop reading now)**_

He was waiting.

He was waiting for a long time. And still Dwayne had not come. He knew what Dwayne was doing. The man was doing this on purpose. He wanted him to suffer. He wanted him to think about what was to come.

It was definitely a suffering for him. He didn't want to think what will happen to him once he signs that contract. He dreeded that moment. There was nothing more he wanted to do , than sign the contract and run far away from there as soon as possible. But it definitely was not an option.

It was strange how Vince had not said a word about Dwayne's belatedness. Usually, Vince was never a person to wait for anybody. But there were times when he had made an exception for him. He did it only for the people he cared the most. He was like a son to Vince. But now he could understand that,

Dwayne was more of a son to Vince than him.

This didn't make him any better. Neither did it make him jealous. It made him realise, how utterly hopeles his situation was.

* * *

He still didn't get how Dwayne had become a co owner of the WWE. One thing Dwayne would never know was, how happy he was for Dwayne's success.

But Dwayne's success was the beginning of an end for him.

The man was using his power to destroy him.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, there was sudden movement behind him. Shifting a little from where he was sitting,he turned his head. He could see the wooden door to the room open.

Vince entered the room with a broad smile.

He didn't need to be told why Vince was happy. He found out the reason soon enough. A tall figure entered the room and stood right behind Vince.

His heart ached seeing the man he loved so much. He wanted to go and embrace the man. He wanted to tell how much he missed him. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him. How much he wished for Dwayne to hold him and soothe his pain away.

But Dwayne would never sooth his pain. He would only try to inflict more pain on him.

He could only see a hostile recognition in Dwaynes eyes for him. There was only hate. This was not the Dwayne he knew. This was the man who hated him with a passion for seven years.

There was a darkness in his whole deamenor. This was a man with a mission. That mission was to destroy John Cena.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he looked at Dwayne again. The man was wearing dark blue denim pants and an elegant black t-shirt. He was handsome than ever. It was like the past seven years had not had a single affect on his features. They were still the same.

And that smile, the smile he loved so much was still the same.

The only thing was it was not directed at him. It was directed at Vince.

It was as if Dwayne didn't care he was in the room or not.

That made perfect sense to him. Dwayne didn't care for him anymore.

He really needed to get away from there now. But it was not going to happen in a long shot. To make matters worse Vince started to walk towards him, and behind him Dwayne followed.

* * *

"John, This is Dwayne Johnson, and Dwayne, this is Joh.."

Vince couldn't finish the introduction, Dwayne interupted.

"John Cena, I know Vince. We don't need introductions. Let's get to buissness shall we?"

He took in a sharp breath. So Dwayne only wanted to do business. He didn't at-least give him a chance to introduce himself. Not that that they needed it though. But If they were going to do this, they should do it like professionals.

Even Vince was eying them both sceptically.

"So do you two, know each other from before?"

Vince had asked. He didn't know what to say. They definitely knew each other from a long time. There was too much history beteen them. Sometimes he had thought about what would have happened if he had not met Dwayne in the first place. Then he wouldn't be suffering this much. But he didn't regret meeting Dwayne. His meeting with Dwayne several years ago changed his life.

Everything he had now was all thanks to dwayne.

The man had brought him to stardam.

How ironic, that the same person who gave him everything was now going to take them back from him.

He loved the man from his Whole bieng. He only hoped one day Dwayne would understand that he had not betrayed him.

* * *

He hadn't realised he was in deep thoughts untill he heard Dwayne's voice.

"Ofcorse I know him Vince, He has been here for ho many years now, Nine Ten? just because I left doesn't mean I haven't kept an eye on the things that happens here. This is my company too. You know?"

Dwayne had replied. So he had not told the complete truth. He had implied that, he knew him. HE didn't want to stay there any longer. He just wanted this whole thing to end soon.

And he desperately needed to collect himself together.

He would not show Dwayne how much hurt he was. He tried to put on the best impassive expression he could muster.

Vince seemed satisfied enough with Dwayen's answer. After that he never questioned them. But this time it was Dwayne Johnson who spoke. There was great satisfaction in his voice. He was almost moking him.

"John, I heard, you have agreed to my conditions."

He only nodded. His face impassive as ever.

" But before You sign the contract I'll repeat them again."

This time, there was a dangerous tone to his voice.

The man was calm as ever.

What was the man trying to prove? It was not like he would change his mind now.

"Dwayne very well knew that he could not change his decision now. This was Dwayne's way of showing how powerful he was.

One, you will work under me; You will do everything as I say without any questions; Secondly, I'll make your matches; thirdly, I want your full loyalty, not only for me but for the whole company. We don't need to have lying cunning sons of bitches in this company.

"Dwayne" there was a sound of disapproval. Vince had spoken.

"John is very loyal to the WWE. "

Dwayne stopped talking for a moment, looking like he was contemplating what he had said.

"Good. Then he has nothing to worry about"

He could feel anger radiating from his body. As much as he loved Dwayne, he couldn't bear to hear all the insults the man was throwing at him.

How could the man doubt his loyalty? Dwayne himself knew how much he loved the company. Was he so blind by hate to even doubt his loyalty?

He knew that he could not let temper tantrums take control over him. If he lost his anger, he knew he would breakdown infront of him.

It would only humiliate him, than he already was.

What good would it bring to breakdown in-front of a person who hated him?

"If you agree to all these conditions we will have the wretlemania match."

He could only nod. If he spoke he knew that his voice would crack.

"Good. Then we can sign the contract"

He barely heard Dwayne's voice.

* * *

All he knew was, that he was alone with Dwayne in the same room.

They had signed the contract few minutes ago. After that Dwayne had requested to speak with him alone. Vince had left the room leaving him with Dwayne.

He didn't know what Dwayne wanted to speak with him. He only wanted to escape that place.

What more did the man want with him?

Hadn't he sacrificed enough for the day?

He waited until Dwayne decided to speak. After waiting, and waiting the man had still not spoken. What game was he playing now? He waited several more minutes, thinking that Dwayne would speak.

But realizing that he was not going to speak, he started to walk out of the room. Before he could reach the door , the all too familiar voice was heard; making him stop in his tracks.

" I promised you that, I would end you. Do you remember Cena?"

He didn't say anything. How would he forget those words. Those words were a stab to his heart. How many times had he died inside remembering those words? What was he supposed to say? He couldn't find his voice to answer. He slowly closed his eyes.

"The time has come to fullfil that promise."

He didn't say anything. It was not a surpsise for him. Didn't he know that it would happen? But hearing it from the person he loved the most, was hurting him than he could have possibly imagined.

needing to escape the place, he walked near the door. However before he could reach the door somebody yanked him from the behind and slammed him against the door with full force. He could feel his back and head hit the wooden door at the same time. Wincing slightly at the impact he tried his best to not cry out.

"Don't you dare walk out on me Cena"

He Knew that if he tried hard he could escape Dwayne. To do that he had to attack Dwayne.

Could he do that? Could he attack the man he loved so much?

The answer was no. He couldn't do it. No matter what Dwayne did to him he could not hurt him.

He was vulnerable. The closeness of the man sent unpleasant shivers on his spine.

"I'll turn everybody against you Cena ; I'll destroy everything you have "

He had suspected that this would happen soon. From the beginning He had known that this was the main reason why Dwayne had come back. However it didin't matter he had heard it many times. Everytime he heard it, the pain in his heart doubled.

After saying those words Dwayne had distanced himself from him, allowing him to move from his position. Dwayne was clearly done speaking with him. Not wanting to stay any longer than that, he opened the door and left.

He didn't see the cold grin that escaped from Dwayne.

* * *

**_So how was it? I hope it's good. Was it too much angst? What did you people think of John and Dwayne? Are they in character? I'd really like to know what you think. Since this is my first time writing a fic, I'm really nervous._**

_**I really thank,**_

_**CenaRko1986 for her review. You were the 1st to review this fic. I seriously appreciate it. Thank you for taking your time to leave a comment.**_

_**Kendra1994- Thank you for your review. what you gave was a really good advice.**_

_** wade john randy slash- Thanks for your comments. I'm sorry I couldn't update this soon. I'm glad ypu have liked it. I hope you have got the answer for your question. **_

_**Like I said before, I could also write this without slash, for people who doesn't like slash. First I need to know what you think. So either PM me or say it in your review.**_

_**Please read and review. I need to know what you think of this fic. Constructive Criticism is welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys. My computer gave me all sorts of trouble and I had to hand it over for repair. Two days ago I got an old computer from them untill they fix mine, so now I'm able to update. I'm sooo sorry. Hope you guys are still witth me :) and a huge thank you, to everyone who has added me and this story to their alert/Favorites lists. You guys are awesome**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Warnings- slash M/M**

**R & R**

******Chapter 3**

John watched the pacing man with hopeful eyes. He knew that,the other man was not happy at all with the news he had just delivered. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn't have kept it away from Randy forever. Randy would have gotten to know about it eventually; if not from him then from somebody else. Orton stopped pacing and glared at him. Oh great. Now he was the victim of Randy's infamous viper stare.

"He's back and I didn't even know, why didn't you tell me earlier John?"

John opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find an exact answer to that question. He had, had many reasons for not telling Randy about Dwayne's sudden appearance, or about the contract.

John was very sure, that, Randy would have tried to stop him from signing the contract, but more than that he wanted Randy to stay the hell away from this whole situation. The less Randy knew about everything, the better it would be. The past was something he never wanted to bring up with Randy, never.

"I didn't want you to know about this whole thing Randy." He said, not willing to elaborate.

"Why not John? Randy's voice was angry.

"I knew you would have tried to stop me"

"You are damn right; I would have stopped you John, You very well know what this means"

"It means nothing Randy".

Randy's eyes narrowed dangerously as he said that. John would have laughed at Randy's concern, had the circumstances been different, but this was not something he could laugh at. Also John knew that Randy meant well and he damn well knew what this situation meant as well. However, he couldn't tell Randy anything more than that.

If he went on to tell about Dwayne's threats, then, he would have to tell everything that happened in the past, and he was not ready to reveal why Dwayne left him years ago. Randy would never get to know of them. How could he tell his best friend that he was a main reason for everything that happened in the past? John was not ready to reveal that to Randy. For the first time in his life, he was scared. Would he lose Randy too?

Dwayne had promised that he would turn everybody against him. The younger man was a brother to him, and he couldn't afford to lose him.

**OOOOOOOO**

Randy watched the man he considered a brother, struggling with emotions. He couldn't understand why John had done it. Why had John signed a wrestlemania match with a man who left him years ago?

Randy didn't like Dwayne a bit. Truth be told, he and Dwayne never got along. In fact as far as he knew, Dwayne loathed him. He didn't mind that at all, the feeling was mutual after all.

He knew about John and Dwayne's relationship. He also knew that, for some reason, unknown to him Dwayne had left John seven years ago. Sure, John had said they had some arguments and disagreements, but Orton had always felt like there was something else to the story. John had never talked about that day again.

The man had not shown a single emotion that day. That day John had been like a stone. One thing he knew about John was, that he was very clever at wearing masks to hide his problems. No matter how hard John had tried to hide behind those masks, Randy always saw through them. He had always seen the hurt in his eyes. What many guys in the roaster didn't know was that Dwayne and John had been inseparable.

Whatever happened that night caused a great rift between them, until now they had stayed away from each other, but now? Orton knew that Dwayne and John had not parted ways on good terms. He was not naive to think like that.

After Dwayne had left him, John had glued himself to work. He became a workaholic. He worked himself to the top of the company, helping Randy along the way.

However, seeing his friend at this moment in time, he could see several emotions. John was like an open book. He could see desperation on that face. Hurt, fear was evident in John's face. Why was the man displaying fear?

"John is everything alright?" He asked with concern.

"Everything is fine Randy. I did it for all of us. I don't regret my decision. Dwayne being here is good for the company. Sometimes you have to sacrifice something for everyone's sake.

John brought his right hand to his face " Randy, you'd always be my freind , right?, whatever happens you would always be there for me, wouldn't you?

He was shocked. Was John really pleading with him? He knew what John said was true. They all have sacrifices to make. Wrestling was all about sacrifices. They have to sacrifice their families, their bodies and if it came to it, they would have to sacrifice their place for a new guy. But was it really John's time to sacrifice his place for another guy?

For Christ's sake John was still in his early thirties. If that wasn't enough, why did he have to sacrifice his place to a guy who left seven years ago?

Randy was sure, if Dwayne came back John would have to step down as the top man.

What made his heart shatter was the way John had asked him if he would be there for him. There was so much pain and doubt in one that question. Did John really doubt that he would not be there for him?

"Come on man, You know that I'd always be there for you. I was really worried for you; even so, if you think, you have done the right thing I'll not stop you. Don't ever doubt our friendship man"

He said with a soft but convincing tone.

**OOOOOOOO**

John couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Those words Randy had said meant the world to him. At least, there was one person who had not changed throughout the years. Randy was still there for him. Dwayne would never be able to take away his friendship with Randy.

"John, can you work with him after everything that has happened?" Orton asked.

"Honestly, no " He shook his head, "but I've to do it, I can't let Vince and Hunter down Randy. I just can't."

"They would never force you John" Randy protested

"I know" John said with a sad smile.

"Then why are you doing this ?"

John couldn't reply, his phone vibrated. Quickly throwing Randy an apologetic glance, he answered it.

"Hello? "

**OOOOOOOO**

Randy watched John speaking on the mobile, with a distress look. John didn't seem to be very fond of the phone call and his voice was losing its energy, little by little with every minute that passed.

"...Look, I have some important work...I'll be there after...I remember, I'll be there in a couple of hours, I.."

Orton frowned, at John's tiresome voice. The way John spoke, the way he acted was of a defeated man.

John tightened his hand around the phone and stared at the wall in front of him.

"Who was it?"

John looked at Randy with a blank expression; his friend was also eying him back.

"It was Dwayne" He said.

"What? What the hell does he want? Why did he call?" Randy asked his best friend.

"I don't know Randy. I've to go now. I really appreciate you being there for me. Thanks Randy. It means a lot to me. "

Clearly, John was lying to him. If Dwayne had called him for nothing, why did he need to leave so soon? But he didn't want to press the matter anymore. If John was having a problem, he would tell him eventually.

"You don't have to thank me John. Besides friends should always be there for each other"

"Thanks man" There was a small smile plastered on John's face.

He could see John walking towards the door.

"And John, If you have any problems don't hesitate to tell me"

John only nodded at him.

Something was definitely wrong. John was already acting like a defeated man. Nobody would have noticed that, but Randy wasn't nobody. He could see it clearly, John was falling apart slowly. He hoped, that Dwayne would be professional with everything and not an ass hole. Whatever happened in the past should stay in the past.

TBC

* * *

**CenaRKO1986- Thank you for reading and leaving a comment. Glad you felt bad for John. I wanted it to be that way. Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Kendra1994- Your review made me smile. I too have searched everywhere for stories with these two, but there're only a few of this pairing. I like to write in John's POV, but I will soon start with Dwayne's POV too. Anyways, thank you, I hope you would like this chapter and sorry for taking so long to update. **

**BeautifulDisasterAt17- Thank you so much, Your comments are greatly appreciated. Glad you like my writing. :) Yes, their rivalry was amazing, Maybe they hate each other, who knows. lol. I hope you would like this chapter and thank you for adding this to your favourites list. Sorry for the long wait.**

**wade john randy slash- Okay, I owe you a huge apology. I'm soooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update, I promised you that I was going to update the story within a week and I totally failed at it. I'm so sorry. Hope you have not given up on me or this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I think I never mentioned this earliear, this story was inspired by CenaRKO's "Boots To Pebbles" story. I really got obsessed with this pairing after reading that. So I've to thank that lovely author for inspiring me. You guys should check out her work.**

**Once again a huge thank you to everyone, who has added the story and me to their favourites, alert lists. You people are also a part of the reason why I write this story. Thank you. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Warnings- slash M/M**

**R & R**

**Chapter 4**

He sat there, observing the room. His table, his chair, his office... Everything was his now. This meant that he had all the power in the world to do whatever he wanted, and nobody would question him.

Dwayne smiled with great satisfaction at his own achievements, not only the ones in the room but in his entire life. He had achieved everything, a successful wrestling career, successful movie career, and now a successful business career.

Although, he had everything, there was one more thing he needed in order to quench his thirst and that was revenge, revenge against John Cena.

Years ago, he made a promise to John, he promised he was going to destroy him, end him. That was the only reason why he came back to the company. To hurt him, taunt him and humiliate him.

Those were the only desires and goals in his mind. He would feel content with himself after he achieved that.

He stayed away for seven years until the right opportunity presented itself, to come back to the wrestling field. Now, he was going to even the score. He was going to hurt Cena, just like Cena had hurt him years ago.

Now, He had Cena exactly where he wanted him to be, trapped and helpless. The other man was in his clutches, and he was not going to let him escape anytime soon.

His smile spread throughout his whole face with a certain darkness, as he thought about the contract. He had told Vince that he would come back, under one condition, only.

He had told Vince, that if he came back it would be only to wrestle with John Cena, and Cena would have to work under him. It was not that difficult to convince the older man.

When there were legends like him working in WWE, the younger guys always had to work under the big names. It was the same for him when he had started in the business. It was there to keep the younger wrestlers disciplined and in their places.

So Vince did not take his conditions as anything out of the ordinary. Vince trusted him. He explained to Vince how this match between Cena, and him would change the company in going forward.

Although, everything happened as he wanted, he still couldn't brush aside the younger mans expressions as they had signed the contract.

John's face was very impassive at that time, but for a moment, he could have sworn that he saw a look of hurt and betrayal in those eyes and a slight shake in his hand.

John had looked at him one last time, with doleful eyes before he signed the contract. It was as if he knew what he was getting into, as if he was all ready to accept his fate.

Dwayne threatened him after the signing, giving the younger man a warning of what was to come. He wanted to taunt John, to remind him that there was a price to pay with every betrayal; however the younger man had not replied. He had just stood there, without speaking a word.

This was something he had not expected to see. Cena knew what was going to happen but still he had signed the contract willingly. He knew Vince didn't force the younger man to sign it.

In fact, Vince had said he would not agree to anything unless John agreed to do the match. He frowned at remembering this. John really had Vince tangled in his web of lies and deception.

The older man truly believed that Cena was a great man. He was far from it. John was a lying cunning son of a bitch, a back stabber, a cheater. It wouldn't be long until Vince got to see his true colours. He would make sure of it.

"Mr. Johnson?"

**XxXxX**

He looked at the doorway where the voice came from, and saw a tall figure wearing a suit.

"Come in Mr. Laurinaitis" Dwayne said, his thoughts momentarily forgotten." Did you make the schedule as I asked you to?

"Yes, May I ask what this is for?" Laurinaitis asked.

"It's nothing important. You can go now" Dwayne said quickly dismissing the other man. He didn't care about what the other man might think of him.

**XxXxX**

Dwayne was now taking another step in making Cena pay. He had called John earlier, ordering him to come and meet him.

Dwayne took a good look at the time. John was late, extremely late. Had Cena just ignored a direct order? Was Cena foolish enough to even consider that or brave enough to try that? He didn't like this; Cena should know better than to defy his orders.

He stayed patiently hoping that Cena would arrive at any moment. But after another half an hour of waiting, he could feel that he was not going to come. Was the bastard still with Orton? Orton was another man who he loathed.

He loathed both of them. They both had played him. At that time, He was really foolish enough to think that Cena and Orton were only friends. They were more than friends; they were lovers behind the scenes. He hated the fact that he was oblivious to their affair until he caught them red handed.

**XxXxX**

_Dwayne walked faster, wanting to find John. He had searched everywhere for the younger man, but couldn't find him. He had asked almost everyone in the roster about John's whereabouts, and none seemed to know except one Shane McMahon._

___"If John was missing it would be best to find Orton first. Then you would find John with him eventually"_

_ Shane had said. He should have guessed it. __John and Orton were best of friends after all._ Now he was going to Orton's room; he was sure John would be there.

_With these thoughts in mind he hurried, he had good news to deliver; the younger man would be happy to hear that. He was not going to leave him. _

_He was not going to leave the company. He felt horrible for everything he put the younger man through. He could still remember the last time they spoke. John had been very upset; his haunted blue eyes had been full of unshed tears._

_"You promised me you'd always be there for me, and now you're going to leave. Just remember, no matter what happens, I'll always love you. Always. " John had cupped his face and kissed him slightly on the lips. "Always" he had said, before leaving him in a lonely hotel room. "_

_Dwayne felt terrible as he remembered John's words. He was lucky to have a lover like John. He was going to make up for everything he put John through; A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he found Orton's room._

_ He opened the door slowly making no sound at all, and was surprised when he found it to be dark. His eyes roamed around to find his lover, and the sight he was met with was something he had never expected to see. Not in a million years. __He couldn't say what he felt first. Was it unbearable pain in his chest, disbelief __or disgust_? 

_John was with Orton on the hotel bed, their bodies tangled together beneath the sheets and both of them were facing the other side of the wall. John's body was pressed against Orton's back, and one of his hands were touching and caressing the short hair of the viper very smoothly, and he was whispering to the other man._

_"I won't leave you Randy. I'm here. I promise I won't leave you"_

_John suddenly turned around. Maybe he had sensed that somebody was in the room or maybe it was the small creaking sound of the door. As soon as he saw Dwayne, he tried to get up but couldn't as Orton clutched his hand tightly in his sleep and snuggled closer to John. Dwayne felt anger threatening to jump out of his skin. _

_More than that, he was hurt beyond imagination. He felt more hurt when John seemed to not even get up from the bed, or release Orton's hand. He could feel his whole world crumble around him, the lover who he had believed was only his, was sleeping with another man. Everything he had believed for the past few years was a lie. _

_John looked at both Randy and Dwayne as if he was unable to say anything._

_"Dwayne...I...It's not..."_

_Dwayne turned around and left the room; the door collided hardly at the opposite wall before it closed. He didn't care. Numbness was taking control over his body and mind. John was cheating on him. He could feel his eyes become watery; he was hurt; he felt like somebody had ripped his heart out with their bare hands. _

_He fell onto his knees as a small tear escaped his eyes. He stayed there, in the corridor a little longer hoping that John would come back and at least say something. Say that it was some kind of trick, some kind of hoax. But he knew that it was not a hoax, what he saw__ was the truth, what he had been living in the past couple of years was a hoax. Orton and John were real, him and John were a lie._

_ John never came behind him. Not then, not that night or next morning._

_When he came back it was the next evening._

**XxXxX**

Dwayne punched the table with anger. That memory was something he didn't want to remember. It was something he kept buried somewhere deep inside his mind. He felt rage consuming his body. The pain in his hand was hundred times better than what he had felt at that time.

He had felt horrible for even suggesting to leave the company, he was going to stay, for him and the bastard went and slept with Orton and as far as he knew it was not a one time thing. They had been sleeping behind his back so many times. Cena had been using him to get to the top of the company.

Dwayne's face darkened at that memory. He needed something to take his anger, frustration out at. He looked at the watch again.

It was already 4.30 in the evening and Cena was still not there. He was supposed to be there one hour ago. The man was ignoring his direct order, if he wouldn't be there within the next hour or so, he didn't know what he would do.

**TBC**

**A/N - Okay guys, I wanted to ask you this, are you okay with the italics or should I change it? If you are not okay with it please tell me. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

**AngiM- Thank you so much for your comments. I really loved it. Glad you liked the way how I portrayed their friendship. I wanted them to be very close.**

**CenaRKO1986- Thank you so much for your comments. I'm happy that you loved it. I think now you got an idea of what Dwayne wants.**

**Hailey Egan Cena- Thank you very much for leaving a comment. I'm glad that you're interested in the story and gave it a chance. I'll try my best to make this story better.**

******wade ****john** randy slash- Aww, thank you. I'm glad to be back too. I'm not going to leave anytime soon. lol. I'm always looking forward to your comments. I'll see what I can do with your ideas.

**Kendra1994- Thank you girl, your words are appreciated. I'm happy to know that I did start the story awesome. I did my best with the first chapter, so it was nice to know I succeeded with it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, here's the new chapter. Sorry for the wait. I'm having the crappiest internet connection ever and power cuts where I live at due to strong winds and floods. So it's really difficult for me to update or do anything. Please bear with me. Also, I'm having an exam next month so, updates may be slow, but you never know with me. I might surprise you. Anyways, this chapter is longer than the previous ones, hope you'd like it. And if you have any ideas don't hesitate to comment on them. I'm open to your suggestions.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Warning- slash M/M, kissing, swear words and stuff. Kind of non-con but not exactly.**

**R & R**

**Chapter 5**

Everything was now complicated. Why did Dwayne have to be like this? The phone call was something he had not expected. He had never thought Dwayne would call him. Dwayne ordered him to come and meet him, within an hour. John tried to bail out, saying he had important work to do. Of course, Dwayne didn't believe it.

Who was he trying to fool? Dwayne was a Co owner of the company; he would most certainly know where he went or what work he was doing. He didn't out right lie to Dwayne. He really had some autograph signings to do, but it was something that could wait. Dwayne knew this as well.

The man had threatened him and Randy. "_If you know what's good for you and Orton, you'd be here within the next sixty minutes_" Dwayne had said.

He was ordered to get there within the next sixty some minutes, but here he was, in some car park, thinking over everything when he was already two hours late. He wouldn't have worried too much if it was Vince, who he was dealing with. Dwayne certainly was not Vince. Dwayne would obviously lash out at him. Nowadays, the man knew nothing else than to lash out.

Dwayne had reminded him of the contract and then threatened Randy. It was not necessary to remind him of that or threaten Randy. Dwayne must be getting a real pleasure out of torturing him like this.

He sighed and leaned against the car seat, his hands still resting on the steering wheel, his eyes staring into the outer space. This was getting difficult day by day and he had more than a year until the wrestlemania match. Even after that what were his chances of walking out of this unscathed?.

John knew their meeting was bound to happen. It was already two weeks now since they had signed the contract. Dwayne had never called him within these two weeks until now. He was grateful for that. The waiting was always killing him, the anticipation and dread was eating him alive. But it was way better than meeting Dwayne personally.

He needed some time to calm down, to think over everything. He couldn't face the accusing eyes of Dwayne, he just couldn't. Last time Vince had been with him, thus it was not that difficult, to face the situation. However, now he was all alone, without anybody's support.

There was Randy, always watching out for him, but he couldn't discuss these problems with Randy. He couldn't take Randy down the guilt road. He gave up so much for the younger man to keep him out of trouble , therefore, he was not willing to drag him into this mess his life has become.

This was not only about their relationship, John knew that. Dwayne was not out for revenge over his so called betrayel. . Dwayne believed that he had back stabbed him.

He never back stabbed Dwayne or cheated on him. Why couldn't he just realize that? Dwayne hadn't even given him a chance to prove his innocence. He had just punished him, then and he was punishing him now.

Just one chance, that's all he needed. He had not asked for much. He had never asked too much of Dwayne. Hell, he hadn't asked for anything except love, affection and understanding from Dwayne.

XxXxX

_He watched the guys in the backstage area, who were immensely engaged in their conversations. Raw was about to start in a few hours. Dwayne, Hunter, Shawn, Shane, and Dave, Jericho was there. And then there was fucking Lesnar, Hunter's golden boy, who constantly terrorized the roster. None of those guys knew about him and Dwayne, except Shane._

_He needed to talk with Dwayne. Dwayne despised him. He could tell by the looks he was giving him, a look of pure hatred and disgust. He averted his eyes away unable to bear the heat of his accusing eyes. He knew what Dwayne was thinking; the man thought he had cheated on him with Randy. _

_How wrong he was, He never cheated on Dwayne and it hurt him a lot knowing Dwayne didn't trust him. He had tried to call Dwayne, since last night only to find the phone to be switched off. He needed to explain himself, to tell the whole story of him and Randy._

_"Look here guys; it's the little punk, John Cena "He was greeted with Hunter's sarcastic insults as he walked in there. "You have guts to come here kid." Hunter stood up and walked near him._

_"Look, I came here only to speak with Dwayne.I don't want trouble. "He said, trying to get past Hunter. When did he ever make an enemy out of Hunter?_

_"Oh, really boy? What do you have to speak with Dwayne? He doesn't know you and neither do we. So get the hell out of here while you can."_

_He ignored Hunter. "Dwayne, please I need to talk to you. " __He started to fall hard as Dwayne just sat there without saying anything._

_"Do I know you?" His whole world stopped at this one question. Dwayne had made him a stranger in a second. He didn't even see Hunter move away with a strange expression. He didn't see or feel anything. How could he ask a question like that? _

_Don't do this now Dwayne, not in front of everybody. He wanted to plead, say that out loud, but his voice had disappeared._

_"Guys, can you give us a minute." He heard Dwayne say, maybe there was hope after all._

_The other guys slowly started to stand up from their respectful seats, all their faces full of confusion. But, nobody protested, not even Hunter. _

_Most of them walked past him, except Hunter, Shane and Lesnar. Hunter just gave him a strange look, a mixture of concern and confusion. Eventually he too walked away, Shane followed behind, his smirk went unnoticed by both men. Lesnar walked away last, scowling at him openly. For some fucking weird reason Lesnar hated him. He didn't even know the guy._

_"You've got five minutes. What have you to say to me? "Dwayne's voice was full of malice._

_"Dwayne, yesterday, nothing happened with me and Randy, Please Believe me. What you saw is not as it seemed to be, I didn't sleep with Randy..._

_"Where were you until now John?_

_ "I..I was with Randy." He said quietly, knowing it wouldn't help his condition a bit._

_"Why didn't you come yesterday John? Oh yeah, you were with Orton. I guess that answers all my questions. Stop lying to me John.. I know what I saw, I saw you with him on the bed. Are you telling me that it was a lie? Are you telling me that I imagined that? Why did you do it John? Why? Didn't I give you enough love?" Dwayne came forward and grabbed him by his shirt, "__Tell me damnit! "_

_"Dwayne" John tried to touch his face to get him to listen, but failed to no avail as Dwayne chuckled bitterly and pushed him backwards, making him stumble on his own legs. Why did Dwayne do this to him? He was supposed to trust him, not question him. His strong composer slowly started to fade away along with his confidence, but he was not going to give up._

_"You gave me everything Dwayne; nobody could love me like you do. You're the only one in my life. I didn't sleep with him. I love you Dwayne, believe me. There's nobody else in my life other than you. Randy is very dear to me, but he's a brother to me, nothing more. I couldn't leave him there alone Dwayne. HE NEEDED ME."_

_ He tried to keep his voice strong, but was not sure if he was succeeding. This was not happening to him. "Randy was ill Dwayne, he needed b..._

_Dwayne laughed , but it came out more as a choked sob. "So do you sleep with your brothers John, do you sleep with them when they are sick? Don't fucking lie to me. You know John, I trusted you, more than anybody else in the world... You were my soul...my other half... I thought you were perfection, I thought I found the right person in my life..._

_His voice trailed off. Dwayne was hurt, just like him. What had happened to them? This was only a misunderstanding._

_... But, I was so wrong. You betrayed me...You couldn't have hurt me in another worse possible way John. You couldn't have deceived me in another cruel way..." _

_John tried to speak., he was breaking slightly on the inside as he listened to him._

_"Why can't you trust me Dwayne? I never asked anything from you. . Please…trust me...listen to my side of the story..."_

_"No. don't say anything. I don't trust you" Dwayne raised a finger and pointed threateningly._

_"Now you listen, John. Don't ever cross my path again. Same goes for Orton. You shouldn't have played this game with me John, you shouldn't have involved me. You should know better than to involve me in your little schemes and plans."_

_Something in him died as Dwayne let those three words out. How can simple words make such a difference in a short time? "I don't trust you" Those words played like a broken record inside his mind. _

_He gripped Dwayne's shoulder tightly. "Don't do this to me Dwayne. Please... I don't deserve this punishment. Give me a chance to speak. "A small tear escaped his eyes followed by another. He felt he was fighting a lost cause; he could only plead with the other man._

_"It doesn't matter what you have to say Cena. hope to god that you'd never meet me again. I'll hurt you bad if that ever happens. I'm letting this go because I loved you dearly once. Don't ever cross paths with me again. If that ever happens I'll have you and Orton fired. Do you want that to happen?_

_John stood there in front of Dwayne unable to do anything, his words playing inside his mind. He was not sure what hurt most, was it Dwayne's use of his catchphrase to silence him or the last name calling or was it a combination of everything he had said so far? It didn't matter what it was, it did the damage. He was hurt by all the words Dwayne had said so far. He let go of Dwayne's shoulder and took two three steps back, nearly tripping over his own legs. He was shaking now; His chest burning like he was in some kind of fire. _

_It only intensified when Dwayne's eyes showed no sign of understanding or affection. His heart broke at that. He couldn't hate the other man for not trusting him. _

_He couldn't let any harm come to Randy either. How could he choose? He couldn't let anything happen to Randy. Dwayne was considered as a son of Vince, therefore he knew the power Dwayne had over everybody. Randy had enough problems to deal with, being in the line of unemployment list was not going to help him in the least way. Dwayne didn't know about Randy's recent drug problems, or his overdose that nearly killed him last night. Last night Randy nearly died. He was all ready to tell Dwayne about everything, but now Dwayne didn't even want to listen to him. _

_ Dwayne's fury was like hell fire, never stopping to see reason. He was already burning in it, could he let Randy burn in it too? Dwayne had already made him and Randy guilty in his own court, there was no changing his mind. Dwayne had given him a choice._

_"Leave Randy out of this. This is between you and me. I'll never cross your path again Dwayne… I give you my word." His voice broke as he said that._

_They both didn't see the third figure, who was watching them with a sadistic smile on his face._

XxXxX

John closed his eyes tightly, as the memory swept over him. He was still hurting badly from that day; that was the day he gave up for the first time in his life, the day his Dwayne accused him of sleeping with another man, who was nothing more than a beloved brother to him. That night he gave his word to Dwayne, he was never to cross paths with the older man again.

He did it for Randy, a man he considered a brother. He couldn't have lived with himself if he had gotten Randy fired. He would have tried to prove his innocence, had not Dwayne threatened him with Randy.

His life was empty, there was nothing inside him to make him feel warm or happy, just despair and unhappiness swirled around him.

Even after those harsh accusations and confrontations, He still couldn't stop loving Dwayne.

Dwayne was his only weakness and purpose in life. He was angry at himself for loving a man who hated him, angry at Dwayne for not trusting him. Why didn't he trust him?

The screeching tires of a vehicle brought him back to reality. He needed to go now. A sudden Tiredness possessed his body and mind. Although, he was many hours late he knew he couldn't ignore Dwayne's orders. He could only hope Dwayne wouldn't be too much pissed.

XxXx

John was standing in front of the office room door, thinking of all the possibilities of what would happen once he enters the room. One thing he was sure of, it wouldn't be pleasant.

This was the same room where Dwayne had pinned him against the door and threatened him. Holding his hand out to the door knob, he couldn't find the courage to twist it open.

"Damnit. What's wrong with me? "he mumbled to himself.

It's not like Dwayne would do something to him. Even if Dwayne decided to cross the boundaries he knew he wouldn't be able to stop Dwayne. He didn't fear the physical pain. He feared the emotional pain, which Dwayne caused him with simple words.

If he entered the room, he knew he would be subjected to new verbal attacks and threats. Maybe that was the reason why he couldn't find courage to open the door, and it didn't help that he was already two, three hours late. Also, he knew that he couldn't stay outside any longer. Letting out a heavy sigh, he twisted the door knob open.

Slowly taking two three steps inside, his eyes roamed around the room searching for the love of his life. Finally, he spotted the tall man seated on the table. Dwayne was not aware that he was inside the room; he was far too engrossed in a phone call to notice that.

This was something he had not expected to see. As much as he wanted to get out of the room, his legs didn't even budge from where he stood.

"Yeah, Everything is perfect just as I wanted... Everything's playing out as I want.. Everything's fine…I'll be returning soon…I'm going to destroy him…...He will pay…I know ...I know what I'm doing…I'll make him fucking miserable"

His breath hitched in his throat as Dwayne let those words out. Those words were ripping his soul apart. How far gone was Dwayne? Did he hate him this much? He was sure Dwayne was talking about him. Who was on the other side of the line? He was feeling sick to his stomach as unwanted emotions overwhelmed him. He needed to get out of there.

"I'll speak to you later"

XxXxX

"What the hell are you doing? "

John halted onto the spot, hating the power Dwayne had over him. His voice was enough to stop him on his tracks and send shivers down his spine. This was the second time in a row, where Dwayne had spoken to him while he had tried to leave a room.

Why did his luck always abandon him when he needed it? Or maybe luck was never a luxury he had, to begin with. John took a deep breath to ease his tenseness, and with that he faced Dwayne.

"I was going to...I... uh..." what was he supposed to say? That he was overwhelmed to a point where he couldn't stay in the room anymore? Therefore, he stopped at saying nothing. He had nothing to say, he knew that and Dwayne knew that as well. The dark glint in his eyes showed how much he was enjoying this.

"Do you know what time it's now? "

Dwayne stood up from the table and took some predatory steps towards him. He was the perfect prey in Dwayne's little hunting game. John didn't have an answer to that either.

He knew where Dwayne was going with this. The tiredness he had felt earlier was coming back. He was too tired to fight with Dwayne. Why couldn't Dwayne just end it now? It would be so much easier for both of them.

"Just End this " Before he could stop himself, the words left his mouth. Maybe it was the tiredness that made him do it. But, deep down inside he knew what he said was what he needed. He needed this to end.

"You know I've nothing to say to any of your questions. What do you want with me Dwayne? Do you want me gone from the company? Is that it? Just say it. Hell, you're a co owner now, so you could fire me on the spot. Do it. Just... end this. "

Dwayne's eyes bored onto his, scanning him, examining him, though, the dark glint in his eyes were now gone, his face lacked any readable expression.

"Get out" Dwayne ordered in a steady calm tone.

"Just end this...please" He was tired of playing this game

"Take this and get your pathetic self out of here John" Throwing a file at him Dwayne ordered again, this time in a "don't fuck with me" tone.

If it weren't for his quick reflexes he wouldn't have catched the file at all. With the file on his left hand,he took some steps forward clenching and unclenching his fists. Why did he always do this to him? This time he couldn't control his anger, and he knew he would most certainly regret it.

"You know what is pathetic, Dwayne, it's you. You, hide behind the power. You can't do a thing to me without it. You know what else is pathetic besides that?

The air in the room filled with tension, the calmness in the room long gone, they stood nose to nose; their bodies almost touching each other. John practically felt the body heat that was radiating from Dwayne. The other man was angry.

Dwayne's eyes were sending daggers at him, but he was too far gone to care. The intimidating man didn't budge from where he stood , he was not going to backdown either.

"..It's pathetic how you still hold onto something that happened almost seven years ago. So don't call me pathetic, it's you who is pathetic"

He couldn't say another word than that; the next thing he knew was Dwayne hauled him from the shoulders and slammed him against the table. His lower back hit a corner of the table, forcing a gasp out of him, and he tightly closed his eyes to breath the pain away.

The shock of the sudden attack was nothing, compared with what happened next. Dwayne pressed his lips onto his with full power and forcefulness, before he could push away the older man away Dwayne pinned his wrists onto the table and pressed himself against his body.

Dwayne's teeth dug into his soft lower lip, biting it enough to cause pain without drawing blood, he hissed at the pain that shot through him and that moment was enough for Dwayne to have full access to his mouth. Dwayne slid his tongue into his mouth exploring every inch of his mouth roughly.

He was hit with a new wave of emotions. God, he had missed Dwayne's touch, his warmth. A small touch of Dwayne was like heaven to him, no matter how rough it was. There was no love in it; he felt that, from the way Dwayne held him, bruising his wrists, to a point where he was sure there will be marks. He tried to move a bit, to make the position a bit comfortable; his back was killing him by now. But Dwayne's hold on him was firm and his entire weight was on him, plus John was afraid the man would move away, he didn't want that to happen. He would let the older man have his way with him. Desperately trying to savor the moment, he kissed him back eagerly. Their tongues clashed together; he slowly let Dwayne dominate him, he wanted to touch the older man, to pull him a little closer, but didn't dare to free his wrists.

Dwayne was surprised when John kissed him back with so much...passion. It reminded him of their old times. But so much had changed between them within the years. There was no going back again.

Dwayne didn't care for John. Not anymore. He just wanted to hurt the bastard for hurting him. John should have left the office when he had the chance. Instead of doing that he talked back to him.

Dwayne needed to prove his point; he didn't need power to do anything. He was going to prove it. John was now looking at him with...was it longing? Dwayne increased the pressure on his wrists, making John grimace in pain. He was mildly surprised when John didn't protest. Why was the man not protesting? He expected at least some kind of protest or struggle. Even though, it was a bit disturbing to see Cena so willing, he needed John to be like this, just so he could prove his point. He went back to kiss him on the already swollen and bruised lips. No, he didn't care for young man. Atleast, he tried to convince himself by repeating that over and over in his mind.

This was torture to him. If he could embrace Dwayne, pull him a little closer and wrap his hands around him… He slightly closed his eyes and let the thoughts fly, Dwayne kept nipping and sucking on his lips and then he moved onto kiss him on the neck, John tilted his head a little, so Dwayne could have better access.

He was an emotional mess now. He didn't want this, no he needed Dwayne, but not in this way. Not without any love or affection. He wanted the other man to hold him, love him and kiss him with affection, not out of hatred, hell he didn't even know what they were doing now. But he didn't want this to end either. Dwayne was right. He was pathetic... Was that what he was trying to prove? He felt Dwayne's hand travel down to his stomach drawing circles under his shirt, all the while keeping his firm grip on his wrists with one hand and still managing to keep his assault on his neck. It didn't take longer for Dwayne's hand to trail down to his waist. Dwayne was taking this to the next level, he felt the warm hand travel down to his belt slowly trying to unbuckle it. John was now on the verge of an emotional breakdown. He couldn't stop the older man from doing this, his body was responding to Dwayne's every touch, but his heart was sinking down with every minute that passed. To avoid a tear he closed his eyes. Suddenly, everything stopped, before he could even fathom what was happening, Dwayne moved away from him.

He felt the loss of warmth instantly; this was just what he feared. Even if there was no affection, he still craved that touch. He stayed there a couple of seconds relieved that Dwayne stopped doing this to him, but at the same time he felt drained. He laid there, still his eyes closed, then he straightened himself, and winced as slight pain ran through his lower back where the table's sharp corner had met with, and his wrists had bruises just like he had expected.

He tried to focus on what had transpired between them. His mind was still fuzzy with what happened. What ulterior motive did Dwayne have now?

"You know John, You're disgusting..."

"Dwayne, don't" John said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Oh, I'm not done John. You're pathetic, and disgusting you didn't even push me away John. You gave yourself willingly to me. Can't you see? I don't need power, to do anything to you. You did everything on your own accord. Are you that desperate John? Doesn't Orton satisfy your needs anymore? I never thought you'd be this much of a slut John"

The words hit John like a blow to his gut. He couldn't take it anymore. He could take any insult Dwayne threw at him, but he couldn't take that. John lunged at Dwayne with every intention of punching him across the face, and at the same time the door to the office opened.

"What's going on in here?"

**TBC**

**If you have ideas for the story don't hesitate to share with me.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

**BeauitifulDisasterAt17- Thanks for reviewing. I really couldn't resist bringing Randy to the story. lol. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Kendra1994- Thanks for reviewing. I too kinda feel bad for Dwayne, but John is my baby. lol. I wonder who you'd feel bad for now. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Hailey Hagan Cena- Thanks for reviewing. I totally understand if you have lost interest.**

**CenaRko1986- Thanks for reviewing. Guess your were right :) hehe. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Centon Jade slash-Thanks for reviewing. You were so sure about John, weren't you? lol. There's more to come. I didn't make John a slave but Dwayne was dominant in this chapter. Hope you liked this. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N 1- It has been almost three months since I last updated this. I really am sorry for taking so long. My life hasn't been great lately. I was hospitalized due to a snake bite, they assumed it was a snake, since I never saw what bit me. It was the worst few weeks of my life. I couldn't walk anywhere, and the bloody blood tests they did almost killed me. I don't even wan't remember those days. It was awful :( So, as you can see I didn't have time to write anything. In this case didn't have time to edit this. Believe it or not this was written like million years ago. I got around editing it only now. Once again I'm really sorry.

Warnings- M/M slash

Disclaimer- Same as earlier, don't own anything except the plot.

Chapter 6

* * *

Out of everything he believed, and thought John was capable of doing, he never expected this to be one of those things. As far as he considered John was a lying cunning son of a bitch, but he was never a violent guy. So, imagine his surprise when John had lunged at him and grabbed him by the shirt, needless to say it left him beyond angry. He was pissed. That would be the right way to put it, though he was pissed at John for pulling this stunt on him, in a way, he was more than satisfied knowing he got under John's skin, and to add icing on top of the cake, he could see the tall blond haired guy standing near the doorway. His friend couldn't have chosen a better time to visit him, though he was a tad bit of curious as to why Hunter had not interfered in any way. The man had merely moved a few steps into the room, which was very unlike of Hunter.

He turned his attention back to John, wondering why it was taking so damn long for him to land a punch on him. Either, John was hesitating to punch him after seeing Hunter, or he had no balls to hit him across the face. He doubted that was the case. If anything, John had a lot of guts to hold him by his shirt. He had to give the guy credit for that, but it was not enough for him to forgive John, and judging by the look on John's face, he could say without a doubt that John knew it as well. Good. John had to know his place. If John so much as made a wrong move, he would pay dearly.

He had done the unthinkable, he had put his hands on Dwayne. John tightened his fist around Dwayne's shirt, in an attempt to control his trembling fingers. He was shaking. He knew he had crossed a line, the look on Dwayne's face was the existing proof of his utter foolishness. Holding Dwayne by his shirt, and staring straight into the dark brown eyes, he couldn't find it in himself to do anything other than question him. Why?

"You know I'm not like that… Why are you doing this to me?" He was barely able to keep himself together. So many emotions kept popping up. Anger, hurt, regret cut through him like a bunch of knifes.

"Because you deserve to suffer."

"John, let him go."

Hunter's sudden interference made Dwayne divert his attention towards Hunter's direction, and it turned out to be a huge mistake on his part. He never saw John's fist coming his way until it connected with his face, causing him to stumble backwards from the impact. Running his fingers across his face, he blinked in disbelief. The son of a bitch had punched him. Sure, he was expecting it in some way, but he never thought John would go with it. It left a hallow feeling in his gut. When the initial shock dulled away, anger bubbled its way to the surface of his skin. He was left with one thought. He was going to kill the bastard.

"You shouldn't have done that."

He took a few steps forward, watching in a mixture of anger and amusement as John's satisfied face turned into a look of absolute regret. Well, too late to regret. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Hunter walking towards them. He drew his fist back, punching John square in the jaw, to his utter surprise John didn't block him. He attacked again, and was satisfied hearing a painful grunt escape from the other man.

"You shouldn't have put your hands on me. I was playing nice, and you had to ruin it."

"Dwayne, stop this right now."

His next blow was interrupted by the commanding voice. "Why should I Hunter? He put his hands on me. He fucking attacked me." He walked straight in front of John, and grabbed him from the shirt, forcefully straightening him from the slightly bent position. He was going to teach the bastard a lesson, not even Hunter would be able to stop him. However, his every intention came to a halt noticing a small blood trail on John's face, starting from his nose, and ending near his lower lip. Call it instinct or some fucked up feeling, whatever it was it made him reach out his arm to check on John, but Hunter beat him to it by grabbing his arm. He was relieved for a moment knowing Hunter just stopped him from doing something that would have jeopardized all his plans. He wanted to kick himself in the shins for showing some concern. What was he even thinking? His thoughts were disturbed when Hunter grabbed a hold of his shoulder, forcefully whirling him around to face him, and looking straight into Hunter's face he could say without a doubt it mirrored his own confusion.

John eyed the two men in front of him in a daze. For a few seconds time passed as the two men glared at each other, neither willing to say anything, at least not vocally. It was like they were having a conversation with their minds. He was tempted to leave the room with this given chance, so he could crawl into his room and get some sleep. No scratch that. He could attempt to get some sleep, because he knew he wouldn't get any sort of comfort tonight. It was too early to sleep anyway, but he wanted to forget this nightmare. His world was spinning. Damn, that punch hurt. He was hurting, as if that wasn't enough the blood that kept dripping from his nose did not stop. It irked him to no end. He was not worried in the slightest or concerned of the blood that kept dripping from his broken nose. In their line of work it was normal to get a broken nose. He was accustomed to the pain caused by injures, a broken nose was nothing compared with other injuries he had suffered, What actually pained him was the cruel realization which hit him like a ton of bricks.

He finally knew there's nothing to hope for, nothing to cling onto. For the past few years, he got to believe one day everything was going to be okay, that Dwayne would finally realize why he did what he did. That hope kept him going, but now Dwayne had taken away that tiny bit of light away from him. Hatred was controlling Dwayne. One Chance. That's all he needed, but he knew he wouldn't be getting a chance. It hurt a lot more than he showed.

"John, are you okay?" Hunter's voice reached him, breaking him from his turmoil. He realized he had tuned out from the present happenings, and during the few minutes he was lost in his own world Dwayne and Hunter had broken away from their intense glaring and moved onto watch him with blank expressions.

"I'm fine." He rasped out, bringing the palm of his right hand to wipe away the blood. In reality he was far from fine, but it's not like they needed to know.

"Good, then you should go. Get back to the hotel and wait for me."

That was a fucking order, and he knew it. Hunter's cold formal tone stung hard just as much as Dwayne's did. Hunter hadn't used that tone on him or spoken to him like that since, well, since almost seven years ago, but he shouldn't have expected anything else, because this was Dwayne and Hunter. Best friends, practically family, and if he knew anything at all, that was Hunter valued his family more than anything else.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. No matter how hard he tried his voice sounded broken even to himself. He was sorry for putting his hands on Dwayne. Dwayne would never understand, the guy would actually take this as disrespect. In a way he couldn't blame Dwayne if he felt that way. It was just a moment where he lost control of himself. He was sorry it came to this. He should have acted in a more mature way. Why did he always fuck things up? There was a part of him which constantly told him it was not his fault. Dwayne had provoked him to act irrationally, but there was a major part of him that told him he had done something unforgivable. That part won.

If he had actually looked at Hunter's face he would have noticed a small flicker of emotion.

Dwayne observed the scene that was unfolding before him, feeling rather disturbed with the turn of events. John's apology didn't mean anything to him, but the same couldn't be said for his friend. The small flicker of emotion on Hunter's face didn't go unnoticed by him. Hunter actually cared for the guy. Hunter wouldn't have let another man get away after laying hands on him, but he was letting John go without any kind of warning. This angered him a lot. It was something he never expected to see, one of his best friends having his worse enemies back. At the same time he was really curious to know what Hunter had meant by saying 'wait for me at the hotel.' It unnerved him. What did he have to say to John that couldn't be said in front of him? If he was going to blast John, he could very well do it in front of him. He would gladly contribute, but he knew Hunter wasn't going to confront John. He would have to do it on his own.

"Stop." He ordered John, and walked forward. John halted, knowing he didn't have any other choice. What more could Dwayne want?

"Take the file with you."

John sighed closing his eyes. He was so tired. So tired. He wanted to disappear from the world. He hadn't felt this tired in a long time. If he could find a way to escape this torture? He would do anything. Despite his reluctance to face Dwayne, he made himself turn around to take it from Dwayne, but of course Dwayne wouldn't have it that way.

Dwayne gripped John's arm tightly, forcefully pulling him closer to his body, he whispered in John's ear. "This is only the start, John." With that he pushed John backwards, for a moment he locked eyes with John, and that's when Dwayne noticed the weary eyes, filled with so much pain. It startled him.

XxX

"What was that?" Hunter's voice blasted the whole room. The guy was angry. That much he could say.

"Just a warning." He said without looking at Hunter, his eyes were still glued towards the entrance where John had disappeared few seconds ago.

"What is wrong with you Dwayne?" Hunter hissed at him, anger taking the best of him.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with your boy Hunter?" He barked back with equal temper.

"My boy?" Hunter asked incredulously. "If I remember right, he was your boy back then. What has changed now? Hunter didn't back down. "Don't look so surprised, Shane is not the only one who knew about your secrets." He added, before realizing he had said too much.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Umm, guys is everything okay?"

A female voice interrupted their intense conversation, breaking the stunned silence as well. What now? Dwayne threw a look at Hunter. _Why didn't you tell me Stephanie was here?_ Hunter glared back at him. _It's not like you gave me a chance. _It was true. From the moment Hunter had stepped foot into the room they hadn't had an ideal conversation, let alone a one involving Stephanie.

"Stephanie, it's so good to see you, and no. Everything is not fine. Your husband keeps meddling with my business." Dwayne threw a warning look at Hunter, but beyond all the anger, he felt like he was venturing old times, where he and Hunter used to fight a lot, and for a moment he got the feeling like he had come back to his family, where he belonged to, from the look of it he could say without a doubt Hunter felt the same, though he would have preferred less temper from his friend.

"I wouldn't have meddled with your business if you had kept your hands to…"

"Oh, come on guys. You two met only now and you can't keep fighting. You two are like some whiny little girls."

Hunter rolled his eyes at Stephanie's comparison, and Dwayne raised an eyebrow, making Stephanie burst into a laugh. Yes, it was definitely like old times, but still it was so much different. Stephanie's arrival had made the tension in the room drop down to some degree, but Dwayne was aware that beneath the annoyance, Hunter was fuming, just like he was. However, they would have to deal with it. Stephanie was not aware of what had happened, and if they wanted to keep it that way, they would have to act like everything was okay.

"I missed you Dwayne, glad you came back." She hugged Dwayne, oblivious to the tension in the room. Dwayne returned it with the same affection."Missed you too Steph."

"Guys, I saw John walking out of the building. He didn't look alright. Did something happen?" Stephanie's suspicious glance and the matter of fact tone did nothing other than make his anger rise to a new level. It was just a question, but the day was already getting on his nerves.

"He's a grown up man Stephanie. Why wouldn't he be alright?" He said through clenched teeth. Even as he said it, he could have given many reasons for John to be not alright. One reason being, he actually punched the guy, not once, but twice. He didn't say it out loud though. Not that he cared for the guy, right? For all he cared John could go and get all his bones smashed, and still he wouldn't give a rat's ass about the man. Stephanie must have felt his displeasure, her perfect eyebrows were knitted into a frown. She shifted her eyes towards Hunter, and immediately realized something was not okay. She didn't press it, though that didn't stop her from stating her opinion.

"Dwayne, I know he said some stuff about you during an interview, and vice versa. But he's a really nice person. Since you guys will be working together, I'm sure you'd get along well with him, and hopefully you could clear out the air. Now we have to get going. It's already late." Stephanie's tone didn't leave any room for argument. "You too should get back to the hotel, and get some rest."

XxX

Standing in front of a hotel room with a trainer besides him, and expecting his stubborn employee to open the door was not something the son-in-law of Vince McMahon ever dreamed of doing. "John, open the door." He banged on the wooden door. "Come on kid, don't be stubborn." Hunter said for the umpteenth time, and quite honestly his patience was running out. He had given John his privacy, time to cool down, but enough was enough. He'll be damned if he let the kid stay inside a hotel room without getting himself checked by a trainer. He didn't drag a trainer for nothing.

"Sir, Mr. Cena is not in there." A woman, probably in her early fifties was right behind them. She was probably with the hotel staff. His brain picked up what she had said. He heard it wrong, right? John had to be in there. He had ordered John to wait for him."What do you mean he's not in there? He's supposed to be in there." It was a statement rather than a question. He had a horrible feeling in his gut about the answer.

"I don't know, he checked in at around 8, and left as soon as he came."

He didn't bother to ask what she was doing by keeping tabs on John. She was clearly a fan."Dammit John where are you?" Without wasting time he dialed John's number, and it went straight to voice-mail. _"You have reached..."_

"He isn't in trouble, is he?" The women asked.

He didn't even know why the women had asked him a question like that. He answered it anyway."He's going to be in a lot trouble when I get my hands on him." He growled, meaning every word. What did the kid think he was doing? He had told John to wait for him in the hotel, and obviously the guy had done the total opposite and bailed out on him. The women had said he checked in at around 8, now it was nearing 10. Which meant John had been gone for almost two hours. Hunter was not sure what he should be feeling. Blazing fury over John for going against him or being worried for his disappearance, though he knew the last thing John would need now is for him to breathe down on his neck for everything that had happened earlier. John had looked pretty broken earlier. Fuck, he was not cut out for this. Rubbing his his temples in frustration, he glanced at the women. She had not left. The women's eyes were widened. He was afraid they would pop out at anytime. She glared at him and walked away. He wanted to let out a huff of frustration. Seriously, what did the women think he would do? Kill John? Sure, he was pissed, but he would never do anything to hurt the kid.

"Hunter, don't you think we're over reacting just a little bit more than necessary, he's a grown up man..." The trainer tried to reason, apparently not realizing it was the wrong thing to say.

"Don't. Don't say a fucking word." He snapped at the trainer, making the guy tremble. "That kid is out there somewhere, god knows doing what, and you're telling me I'm over reacting? Do you know how long I've known him? Almost 9 years, and don't you think by now I should know when to react and not to react when he's considered? Don't you think that time period is more than enough to know about a guy?"

"I'm Sorry, I didn't...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that"

He scowled at the trembling guy. Was it even possible for a man to be this scared of him? why did he even bring this guy when there were other trainers who were not rookies, and knew what to speak and when to speak? He sighed. He had dragged the first trainer he bumped into, and it happened to be a kid. "Look, I wanted you to come and check on John, maybe give him some pills if he was in pain." Seeing the trainer was going to speak, he raised his finger, cutting him off. "Clearly, the guy is not here, but I'm going to find him, and I'm going to beat the living crap outta him when I get my hands on him. Then I'm going to call you to make sure he'd be okay after that. Do you understand?" The poor man nodded his head quickly.

Of-course he wasn't going to beat John, though that didn't mean he would let John out of the hook so easily. He would deal with it when he found John, but right now he was having quite a lot of fun intimidating this man. Shawn should have been there with him. Unfortunately Shawn was not there, and he didn't have a lot of time to spare either. It was only two, three hours before midnight, and he had to find John. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have let John go off on his own. Without wasting his time with Dwayne he should have followed John back to the hotel.

It was strange, the way almost everyone around him tried to point out that John was a grown up man, while that maybe true in a logical way, in his mind John was still a kid. A kid with a very troubled past, and right now it was coming to bite him in the ass. Nine years ago if somebody had said that, one day the punk kid was going to make him lose his sleep at night, he would have laughed at that person. If somebody had said it seven years ago, he would have smashed that guy's face, but now, seven years later, that had happened. He was losing his sleep over the said kid. He was worried. In the past every-time John had disappeared, it had never ended well. Today he had more than enough reasons to be worried, He would have to make a few calls to find out where John was, without making a fuss about anything. Maybe John was with his buddy Randy. In a second thought he doubted it. John wouldn't go to Orton or anybody else with a broken nose. Wherever John was he had to find him soon.

XxX

Dwayne walked past the reception, ignoring every person who came in front of him. Anger flowed through his body. Out of every person to support John, it had to be Hunter. His friend. As much as he's angry at that, it's not even close to how angry he was with himself. The minute Stephanie had left, Hunter had followed suit, but not without making some final comments.

"_That kid doesn't deserve all the shit you put him through Dwayne. One day you're going to regret everything, but then it will be too late. Let the past die man."_

Everything was just messed up, and jumbled. He was left with an emptiness in his whole being. John had punched him, making him punch back, though he still came out as the winner, it didn't feel any good. John's weary eyes kept emerging into his mind, and Hunter's words echoed in his head, a perfect combination of audio and video, and for the first time in his life a cloud of doubt lingered around him. Was he doing the right thing? Of-course he was doing the right thing. He laughed at his inner voice. But Why would Hunter support John? Vince he could understand, but Hunter? The guy hated John's guts back in the day. Was there something else he didn't know about? Another question was, how did even Hunter get to know about him and John?

By the time he found his hotel room, he was left with more questions and no answers. He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was get some sleep and give his mind a rest. He doubted he would be getting any sleep tonight. What might John be doing now? John's face kept popping into his head, he didn't dare to say he's worried for the younger man. Dammit he never wanted to make this a physical combat. He threw his phone to the bed, watching it bump with the mattress. He streched himself on the soft mattress. What was he going to do? This was a major setback in his plans. Hunter was against him. That meant he would be watching his every move. He would have to rethink of his strategy, and approach John in a different manner.

He wanted the guy broken. John didn't deserve any forgiveness after everything he did. Dwayne's mind drifted off to their earlier happenings. He had kissed John. It was not the brightest idea of them all, but he did it to prove a point. At some point it became more, and he almost lost control of himself. Having John beneath his body, causing him discomfort was a major turn on for him. John's taste, his body heat had driven him to the edge, and not to mention John had been so willing. The moment John had closed his eyes and given in, it took him a lot of will power to stop himself from taking things further. He had wanted John, to dominate him, hurt him, to use him to get rid of the throbbing hard on between his legs. In simple words John had aroused him. The sexual attraction was still there. His eyes snapped open. Fuck. Everything was going down the drain... Or maybe not.

Maybe it was time to step out of the businessman suit. He had tried to get his revenge without stepping the boundaries, but maybe it was time for a change. Obviously John had crossed the lines, so why couldn't he? He had never wanted to make it a physical combat, but now? A sly smile appeared on his face. After all, there were many ways to break a man. He closed his eyes, his mind lingering on this new thoughts, new plans, but not for long. They all came to an abrupt halt with the blasting sound. It took him a while to find his phone, which was buried under his body. Who was calling him in the middle of the night? He didn't have to dwell on that thought for long. He recognized the voice immediately.

"What is it Hunter?"

* * *

A/N 2- This chapter was quite fun to write. Where do you think John is? Who should/will find him? Hunter or Dwayne? I'd love to know your thoughts. Hit me up with a review.

A/N 3- I want to thank everybody who read, and reviewed the last chapter. Especially, Unleashed From Within, Kendra1994, Cenarko1986, RKOCena19, WadesJohnsRandysDarkness, you guys give me the inspiration to write. So thank you.


End file.
